Mates
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: Mickey and Lily didn't think that getting a detention from Mr. Longbottom could change their lives. They didn't think that pissing off Mickey's brother could get them kidnapped. How were they supposed to know? Rated T for language. Rating may change.


Ok, I've been thinking, day-dreaming, and pulling a Stephenie Meyer; which means dreaming about this. That is a lot of doing things... involving this. And I even had the perfect guy planned to play this. Actually, I was thinking about the guy and then started thinking of the story which involves the majorly hot guy. And if you want to know the hot guy, then look on my profile, there is a picture of him. And I'm not saying if you want, I'm saying go and click on my freaking profile and look him up. So yeah, he's gonna be the third link! Do it, just do it! Ha, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this, like say the Barbie song. Or the people playing the characters on my profile.

**...**

Chapter 1:

"Mickey, wake the freak up!" I heard a voice that sounded strangely like Lily yell. I didn't want to get up but the voice would probably keep yelling if I didn't. I opened my eyes slowly to see Lily standing above me looking totally pissed off. Wonder why. I also wonder why she looked all dressed up with her little headband and skirt. "I've been calling your name for 5 minutes," she said.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked confused. Seriously, is she one of those stalkers who watch their prey sleep? Like Edward Cullen being a pedo while Bella sleeps.

"It's Monday, we have school. And if I remember, Mr. Longbottom said if you're late one more time you get detention," Lily said. Well, look whose little Ms. Smartypants. Wait... oh crap. I sprung out of bed, fell to the floor, jumped back up, and ran to my closet. "Oh that's a nice view," Lily said. I looked down and saw I was wearing a pink tank-top and my underwear with little Pikachu's on them. It's not my fault I still fit in these and was too lazy to change. And yeah, I went through a Pokemon stage. I stuck my tongue out at her and went back to my disaster zone I call a closet. I pulled out a pair of neon green skinny jeans and a regular black tank-top. Then ran into the bathroom across the hall. I got dressed and bushed my hair and teeth, then put eyeliner on.

"And I'm ready," I said, jumping into my room dramatically. Lily just shook her head with amusement. "Hey, where's Collin?" I asked curiously. Collin was my older brother, he went to high school with us but he was a senior and Lily and I were sophmores.

"He already left, looks like we're going to run to school," Lily said with a groan. What the flip Collin? He just ditches us! How dare he! It doesn't help that the school is like, 5 miles away. We both looked at eachother and sprinted downstairs. Looks like I'm going to be late. I grabbed my black converse and black jacket and then we started running to school like our lives depended on it.

About half way there, I stopped and bent over with my hands on my knees. I was practically hyperventalating. Lily also stopped and went into the same position as me.

"We... have to... keep... going," Lily managed to say through deep breathing.

"Go on... without... me," I said dramatically although it was really hard with me hyperventalating. Guess I'm physically unfit but you'd be too if you're having to run 5 miles. I'm sounding like a fat kid running, damn.

"No one... gets... left... behind," Lily said dramatically also.

"I have... taught... you well... young... padowan," I said in my jedi voice.

"Yes... master," Lily followed. I really have taught her well. I feel like I'm about to pass out. Lily grabbed my hand and started running again, pulling me along. I groaned but started running again also.

Finally, _finally _we reached the school. Obviously, school already started to there was no one outside. We both sat on the stone railing thing by the school, about ready to keel over. I didn't notice myself slowly going backwards until I fell off the back of the stone with a yelp and fell into the bushes. I looked up and saw Lily trying to stop her laugh but that is hard to do while breathing deeply so she started making choking sounds. Ha, that's what she gets! I tried getting up but my legs hurt and I couldn't really move.

"Hey Lily, I'm stuck," I said, looking at Lily. She stared back and then we both busted out laughing. Don't ask, we're weird like that.

"What is going on out here?" a voice demanded. We both looked up to see Mr. Longbottom in all his balding, awkwardness. Lets say that his name fits him. He's like, super tall but also super skinny.

"Oh, hey Mr. Longbottom," Lily said nervously. Lily's not really good with teachers, she gets all nervous and awkward.

"Oh, Ms. Stevens, you're late," Mr. Longbottom pointed out. Way to state the obvious. He apparently didn't notice me layinng in a bush. Lily glanced down at me, probably thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm not alone," Lily said quietly, gesturing to where I was. Mr. Longbottom stepped closer so he could look over the edge. When he saw me, his face went from pleasant, to annoyed, then to triumphant. Can he get anymore bi-polor? Shows how much he likes me.

"You're lat again, Ms. Evans. Detention after school," he said. Well, at least I know where his triumphant look came from. Oh, and did I forget to mention what position Mr. Longbottom had? Well, he was the principal. Doesn't that just suck? To have the principal hat you. "Now get to class," he said, standing there, watching us.

"Lily," I hissed. Did she forget that I'm stuck? She looked down then grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Thanks," I said quietly.

School was a mega blur. Nothing really happened besides getting yelled at by teachers to pay attention and not throw paper at people's heads. Finally it was the end of the day but then I remembered I had detention. Hoping to get revenge, I started to search for Collin. I finally found him by his locker with his senior buddies. Perfect. I walked over to him with a bored expression.

"Mom wanted me to ask you if you're wearing clean undies," I told Collin, who looked red, from anger or embarrasment, I didn't know. "But seeing as you left in such a hurry, I'm guessing you forgot." By now all his buddies wee smirking or chuckling.

"Mickey," Collin said threateningly. I then took off running down the all.

"I'll wait for you," Lily yelled when I ran past her. I gave her a thumbs-up. I reached the detention room and burst through the doors. I looked back and saw Collin give me a threatening look before walking away. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around. All the occupants were staring at me and let me tell you, there were some scary looking people. I sat down and soon Mr. Longbottom came, which he only does when I'm in detention. So yeah, he made us all write what we did wrong and how we won't do it again in 3 pages. Luckily, he can't keep us here past 4:30. Sucker! So, finally we were able to leave.

I walked out and saw Lily leaning against the lockers. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Finally," she said when I walked over.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Largebootie hates me," I said. Yes, I did call him Mr. Largebootie, and yes it doesn't really make sense. Lily smiled but then looked behind me and froze. I turned around and smiled nervously. "Hi Mr... Largebootie," I said. There Mr. Largebootie was with his narrowed eyes and angry expression. I grabbed Lily's arm while shouting bye and sprinted out the door.

"I can't believe you did that," Lily said with a laugh when we were gone.

"Yeah, laugh it up," I said, scanning the parking lot. There wasn't really anyone there besides detention kids. "Son of a gun!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"What?" Lily questioned. Isn't she supposed to be smart?

"He's making us walk again. My feet still freaking hurt," I whined. Lily's eyes widened and she groaned.

"Let's go,"she said with a sigh. I swung my arms around and stomped my foot but followed.

"Stupid freaking Collin, stupid Mr. Largebootie, stupid school, stupid everything," I muttered to myself.

"Don't worry, when we get to your house you can kick his ass," Lily said, looking annoyed. I pumped my fist and hissed yes.

"Lilykins, it's already dark," I moaned, using Lily's nickname I gave her in 2nd grade.

"Don't worry Mickey Mouse, I'll save you from the scary monsters," Lily teased, using the nickname she gave me in 2nd grade.

"Good. When you see them you will eat them. You will punch them and you'll crunch them," I said, taking the last part from the Barbie song.

"You totally just ruined that song," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Pssh, I made that song better.

"Yeah, well, you ruined that song with your face," I said with my tongue sticking out behind her back.

"That was lame. Put your tongue back in your mouth," Lily said with a sigh, not even turning around. I swear, she's like my freaking mom. The street lights were turning on and we were passing an alleyway which was dark and kind of creepy.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me against a solid chest in the alley. One of the hands left my arms and was brought up to cover my mouth. All this happened in a max. of 5 seconds so when the hand covered my mouth, I blinked. Then I started screaming and kicking my legs. I heard another scream and managed to see Lily's sparkly necklace in the darkness. My eyes started to water, letting me know I was going to cry. I tried to breathe but smelled something weird. It didn't smell right and I was starting to feel drowsy.

"Shh..." I heard my captor whisper in my ear before darkness entered my vision.

**...**

And this chapter is done! I really like the end of this, thought it was a good place to stop. Confession time, with Mr. Longbottom, I took his name from Harry Potter but that was only because I needed a name that was funny and Mickey could make fun of. So I hope you people like this and please leave a review.


End file.
